


For the sake of the shining dream

by jiyuunoriyuu



Series: Happy Birthday Isara Mao!! 2018 [3]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Future Fic, Gen, Post-graduation Trickstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiyuunoriyuu/pseuds/jiyuunoriyuu
Summary: "You know, I got an offer..."





	For the sake of the shining dream

**Author's Note:**

> I'M LATE  
> It's 1 am here and I got a class on 8 but here we go.  
> Inspiration (and title) is from Tegoshi Yuya's Lovin' U. I was writing another piece but suddenly this song hit me with all the possibility of Angst so here we go.

"You know, I got an offer..." 

Mao look up at Subaru's rare serious voice, his anxiety shows on his face. Lately he got a little antsy anytime one of the Trickstar members brought up the topic of personal job. Makoto is busy with his modelling, be it for advertisement or runway shows. Hokuto's getting more and more job as actor, too. He and Subaru are the only ones who don't really do personal job, since Mao is still studying on college and Subaru is insisting on doing only idol jobs.

"The agency is doing some kinda temporary unit for a drama, and our manager ask me to join it. Since it's an idol unit anyway, I'm thinking about taking it. I wonder if any of you will mind it...? I'm not leaving Trickstar, I swear!"

Yeah, but you're leaving me behind. It's not like his world is crumbling down, but Mao can feel his heart breaking slowly. Mao know he shouldn't feel this way since all of them agree to not limiting themself, that they should take as much chance as they can. Idol is not just singing and dancing anyway, they're supposed to be able to do everything thrown their way.

Trickstar won SS and became the top idol, but when you're on the top, you're just waiting until The Fall. With great effort they managed to get a contract with an agency after graduation, but the hype for Trickstar is already fading. They used to be the revolutioner, now it's their junior's turn to shine.

Idol's sparkling youth got a time limit, after all.

They talked about it. Hokuto, Subaru, Mao, and Makoto sit down to talk about how they probably won't be able to survive if they only do jobs for Trickstar as a whole unit. They discussed the chance to promote Trickstar if they do personal gigs, they agreed to start using their youth like they only live for today.

Makoto asked them like he was a little scared, wondering if it's okay for him to start doing model jobs. Izumi and Arashi will help him, and he still have few acquintance who can get him the right job. Hokuto got Wataru, and just having Hidaka as his family name will land him a lot of big jobs. He admit reluctantly that it's both a curse and a blessing.

But for him, Trickstar is his home. It's been years since Mao almost left Trickstar for Akatsuki, but he never let go of the guilt. Even though he know the others already forget it, everything he said back then always haunted him.

For a while there's only him and Subaru, who also work as a trainer for the newbie on their agency. Their apartment slowly turned from Trickstar's dorm into a sharehouse for four person with different occupation, and Mao actually dislike it. When was the last time they work together as Trickstar, all four of them? He can't remember. It was weeks, probably months ago.

Now if Subaru, the one who love Trickstar the most, start working under another unit's name, where will that leave him?

"It's okay, Subaru. I'm sure Hokuto and Makoto will agree, too. You should accept it." Because there's no way for Mao to stop them. They need money for living too, and if Trickstar don't get any offer, there's no other option. He can't stop them from doing their own job, from going to different path. If their fate bring them apart, there's nothing for him to do.

Mao could do nothing but watch as his beloved Trickstar falling apart, and he hate himself a little for it.


End file.
